My Animorphs
by Bag2218
Summary: This is my version of the Animorphs series except it stars me and my friends, but the names are changed, soooooooooo yeah. Don't comment me just to tell me how bad it is plz I'm not good at writing fanfics I like critisism though just no insults.
1. It begins

My Animorphs: The Start

Author's notes will come up every now and then to point out some stuff in the chapters that might be a little confusing or I just feel like pointing out. Sooooooooo yeah…enjoy the story

Jeff

My name is Jeff. That's all I can tell you. I can't tell you my last name, my address, not even what state I live in, it's too risky and I can't trust anybody. If you are reading this than either we've finally won the war or I'm dead(or worse) and the Yeereks found my journal, the one I've been writing in for a very long time, the one that nobody can see until it's all over, the one that reveals my life as an Animorph.

It all started when I was walking to the mall after basketball tryouts with my best friend Brian.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I got my inspiration for Brian from none other than…ME!!! We are exactly alike except we have different names. Normally I would make the character based off of me be the first person to narrate but that right is reserved for the leader of the Animorphs which definitely wouldn't be me. Just letting you know…you can keep reading now.

"Man I sucked; I am definitely not getting on the team this year." I said

"You know what your problem is?" Brian asked

"What?"

"You never think on the bright side, there were a lot of people who did worse than you I'm sure you'll make it on the team."

"That's easy for you to say." I said "You did great, you made 4 three-pointers in a row, and you beat the entire team with nobody on your side except me and that one kid in our math class. What's his name…uh…um…?"

"Nathan"

Brian and I turned around and we saw that kid that played on our team at the tryouts.

"What's your name?" I asked

"Nathan. You did pretty good I'm sure you'll make it on the team. But I was terrible."

He wasn't lying, if anyone that tried out for the team was worse than me, it was him. He didn't make a single basket, he can barely dribble, and he's the slowest runner I've every seen in my life. I've seen 200 pound men with 5 large pizzas in their hands run faster that him (Yes, I'm exaggerating but he was just the least athletic person I've ever seen)

"No, you did way better than me." I lied "I wouldn't be surprised if the coach makes you team captain."

You ever have that moment where you just meet somebody and you say a few nice things but then that weird, awkward silence comes? Well that's exactly what was happening I just couldn't really find anything else to say but "Good bye" or "Well, nice meeting you but I have to go." But that's why I always have Brian who always knows how to break that awkward silence.

"Soooooooooooooo." He said. "We're going to meet our 2 friends at the bus stop a few blocks away and then we're going to the mall. You want to come with us?"

"Uhh…sure" Nathan answered

We walked for about 10 minutes before we met up with Tanya and Jasmine at a bus stop. (The 2 friends that Brian was talking about, well one's my friend the other is my sister)

"Took you long enough." Jasmine said "Where were you two? We've been waiting for 3 hours."

"I told you I had Basketball tryouts, jeez get off my back." I snapped

"Well you could have at least answered your cell phones when we called you."

"We…were…at…basket…ball…try…outs." Brian repeated slowly and clearly like Jasmine couldn't hear. "Do you think we'd have our cell phones on?"

"Guys can we please not argue let's just wait quietly till the bus comes again." Tanya said.

"By the time the bus comes again the mall will be closed we might as well go home."

"Your right" I said. "It's getting late and mom will kill us if we're still out past 9:00."

We introduced Tanya and Jasmine to Nathan and the five of us walked home, luckily, we all lived on the same block so we'd be able to stay together the entire time since it was getting very dark. Too bad we wouldn't make it home till about 11:00 since we decided to cut through an abandoned construction site and well…

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The end of chapter 1, you'll learn more about the characters in chapter 2 plus there will be some morphing.


	2. The first morph

Animorphs: The Start

Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Chapter 2, this time it's narrated by Brian. And 3 Animorphs are going to morph.

- Brian

"We shouldn't be here." I said "It's dark, we're in an abandoned construction site where anything could jump out and get us, and there are rats everywhere. I hate rats."

"You're scared of rats?" Jasmine asked "What a baby."

"I'm not afraid of rats." I said

I wasn't afraid of rats of course but I can't stand them and especially when they're crawling around my feet trying to eat my shoes. We walked around the construction site looking for an exit, we had gotten lost a few minutes ago. This was a big construction site, it was going to be like this giant mall or something but the dudes making it ran out of money or something so they stopped with the construction.

"Look." Nathan said "There's something in the sky."

"It's probably a bird." Tanya said

"Or plane" Jasmine suggested

"Or it's batman." I said

"Superman" Jeff said, correcting me

"Whatever, you know I'm into that DC comics stuff."

We all looked up at the sky and their really was something up there, and it was getting closer.

"I think we should leave." Tanya said "It looks like it's about to crash."

None of us moved a muscle we just stood there for some reason. Whatever we saw in the sky was coming closer and closer until…

CRASH!!!!!

The spaceship crashed right in front us. We were standing at least 2 feet away from it.

"Oh my God" Jasmine said "Is that what I think it is?"

We were all too scared to answer her. We just stood there staring at the ship. Tanya was shaking, tears were slowly sliding down Jasmine's face, and Nathan just stood there with this weird grin on his face. What is this guy's problem there's a possibly deadly alien in that ship and he's smiling.

"I don't believe it." He said "This looks just like the spaceship in the dream I had."

"What?" I asked "Wait I don't think I wanna know"

This guy is out of his mind, he dreams about giant spaceships.

"What's next?" I asked "A giant blue centaur with a big scorpion-like tail is gonna come out of the ship and tell us about an invasion of alien slugs who can crawl into people's brains."

" Actually that hits the nail right on the head. "

"What was that?" Jeff asked "I'm not the only one who heard that right?"

"I heard it…but I didn't hear." Jasmine replied. "Does that make sense?"

" Look kid, after what your about to hear, nothing is gonna make sense anymore. "

"Okay what's with the voices I'm hearing in my head?" I asked "Are we going crazy."

" Will you all just stop talking and help me out please? " The voice yelled

"Alright, alright, jeez" Jasmine said "All you had to do is say so."

" Just push the button on the ship's door so I can get out and warn you guys about the invasion. "

Nobody moved we just looked at each other. Did we really want to see what was behind that door? I know I didn't and neither did anyone else since we started to walk away, well we started to walk away until Nathan walked up to the door of the spaceship and pushed the big red button next to it. Ok now I know this kid is crazy. The doors slowly slid open revealing…You guessed it a blue centaur with a scorpion-like tail. No mouth, and four eyes (2 of which were on foot long stalks protruding out of its forehead)

"Oh…uh…oh...wha...what is that" Jeff asked

" My name is Elfangor. I haven't go much time left so I have to make this quick "

"Make what quick?" I asked

" I have to warn you of the invasion. " Elfangor replied " Visser Three is coming soon he could be here any minute. "

"Who?" Tanya asked

" Visser Three he's in charge of the invasion he's practically the king of the Yeereks. "

"What are Yeereks?" Nathan asked

Elfangor told us about the Yeereks, tiny alien slugs who are for the most part harmless. But they have a secret weapon; they can enter the minds of almost any creature in the universe and have taken inhabitants of almost every single planet in the galaxy except one, Earth. But the worst news was that Elfangor was dieing so he needed us to stop the Yeereks until more Andalites come to earth.

"How are we supposed to stop these Yeereks." Tanya asked

" I thought you'd never ask. "

Elfangor asked Jeff to go into his ship, when he came out he handed a blue cube to Elfangor.

" Thank you, I don't have much time left so I need you to touch the sides of the cube quickly without asking any questions. "

"But…" Jeff started

Before he could finish, we saw another light in the sky. Could it be?

" HURRY AND TOUCH THE CUBE AND HIDE BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!!! " Elfangor shouted

We each placed our hands on the cube for a few seconds and then…

" Okay that's enough now hide behind those crates over there! "

We obeyed. We all ran behind the crates about 10 feet away from Elfangor, all of us except for Nathan who stayed at his side until Elfangor pressed his finger on Nathan's forehead for a few seconds and then Nathan joined us behind the crates.

"What was that about?" I asked

"I'll explain later." He answered

The second ship landed next to Elfangor's. The door opened and huge scary looking aliens were coming out of it like giant yellow centipedes and 7 foot tall lizards with blades on their elbows.

" Taxxons and Hork Bajir controllers " Elfangor told us " They are extremely dangerous but you'll be able to stop them with your new powers. "

What new powers was he talking about? I didn't have time to think about because almost as soon as the all the Taxxons and Hork Bajir were out of the ship a second Andalite followed only he wasn't like Elfangor he was bigger, he looked meaner, and a lot scarier.

" Visser Three. " Elfangor told us " He's the reason for all this, and he's the only Andalite controller. "

Visser Three walked toward Elfangor and just stared at him for a while and then he spoke.

" Greetings Prince Elfangor-Sirinial-Shamtu " Visser Three said. " I bet you don't feel all high and mighty now that I've blasted you out of the sky and now about to kill you slow and painfully. "

" You won't win. Elfangor said " There will be more Andalites they will be here very soon. "

" And by the time they get here it will be too late and I will have taken over this pathetic planet. But don't worry I wont turn any Andalites into controllers instead I'll kill every single one of them just like how I killed your… "

But before he could finish Elfangor used his long scorpion tail blade and slashed Visser Three's shoulder.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHH " Visser Three shouted " You fool. I was gonna kill you with a dracon beam but now your going to have die in an even more painful manner. "

Visser Three began morphing into this big creature with eight tentacles and sharp teeth.

" Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha " Visser Three laughed " My my, you look delicious Elfangor and I can't take over a planet on an empty stomach soooooooooo I guess this is good bye. "

And just like that Visser Three picked up Elfangor in with his long tentacle and started tearing him apart with his teeth it was the grossest thing I've ever seen. Blood and what I guess was his organs flew everywhere, and whatever Visser Three didn't eat the Taxxons did.

"ELFANGOR" Nathan shouted

The Hork Bajir, Taxxons, and Visser Three turned around and saw our heads sticking out from behind a pile of empty wooden crates. We've been spotted.

"RUN" Jasmine screamed

She didn't have to tell us twice within a millisecond we were running to the nearest exit we could find.

" AFTER THEM " Visser Three yelled

A few seconds later we had 3 Hork Bajir trailing after us.

"Split up!" Jeff suggested

Jasmine and Tanya ran one way and Nathan, Jeff, and I ran another lucky for them they only had one Hork Bajir chasing the, we had two. We were running as fast as we could until we reached a dark alley and a brick wall.

"No, a dead end" Jeff cried "And I can hear footsteps, big ones."

"What do we…" I started "Nathan what are you doing?"

Nathan picked up a big black rat and started petting it. Then he tried to hand it to me.

"What in the world are you doing?" I asked again

"Elfangor told me we could change into animals. All we have to do is touch it and concentrate on being that animal."

"That's crazy." I told him "You've been acting like a freak ever since we've met you and now your saying we can turn into animals!?!"

"Look I know it sounds crazy but you have to trust me, what other choice to we have."

"He's right." Jeff said "We don't have any other options but to try this out. Give me the rat."

Nathan handed the rat to Jeff and he started stroking its back then he held it out to me.

"You know I hate rats." I said "But it doesn't seem like I have any other choice than to become one."

I started petting the rat, it was actually kind of cute but that didn't change my feelings towards rats.

"Ok, now what?"

" Just concentrate on what it would be like to be a rat. "

I looked down and I couldn't believe my eyes. There was a 2 foot tall half rat half Nathan that was slowly becoming more and more rat-like.

"Oh God" I said "I think I'm going to be sick."

" Hurry up. " I heard Jeff say

I guess he was "morphing" too. I took a deep breath and started thinking about being a rat, living in alleys, eating trash, that kind of disgusting stuff. To my surprise, there was black fur growing on my arm, I screamed.

" Don't stop concentrating " Nathan said

I calmed down and began concentrating again I could feel fur growing on every inch of my body I looked at my arm, my brown skin was being replaced with black fur, my mouth was stretching outward I was getting smaller really fast, my hands and feet were becoming paws, next thing I new I was an exact copy of the rat I was holding about two minutes ago.

" Wow " I said " Can rats throw up cause now I really feel like I'm gonna be sick. "

" Come one. Nathan said " We have to get back home and change back within two hours. "

" Why, what happens in two hours? " Jeff asked

" We'll be trapped forever as rats. "

After hearing this we all ran out of the alley past the Hork Bajirs (Who actually don't see very well in the dark so it was easy) and all the way home a fast as our tiny rat legs could go.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Yeah there wasn't a lot of character development in this chapter but don't worry you're going to find a lot out about Nathan in the next chapter probably tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Animorphs: The Start

Chapter 3

Nathan

Jeff, Brian, and I were able to get home within 1 hour. But it was really late when we I got home so I was grounded for about 2 weeks, so that means no TV, no videogames, no friends (like I had any until tonight). When I woke up the next morning my mom and step dad were at work, (what else is new) and my 10 year old brother was outside playing with his friends, and my 7 year old sister was in her room playing with her Bratz, or Barbie, or whatever they're called, and of course my 17 year old stepsister was out with her idiot boyfriend. So it was pretty much an average Saturday in my house. As for me, I sat down on the couch and watched TV.

"God I hope what happened yesterday wasn't a dream." I said to myself

And that's what I really thought since my life is pretty boring. My only excitement was watching the news.

"And in other news," The anchorwoman said "A king Cobra has escaped from the zoo and is somewhere in the #&$ area."

Sorry, but I can't even let you know what state I live in.

"This Cobra has a very unique appearance, instead of being green or yellow on top, its black and there is a white birthmark on the top of its head shaped like a skull."

Hmm, I guess if The Punisher had a pet this snake would be perfect.

"Citizen's are cautioned to stay indoors or out of grassy areas, this snake is highly venomous. If you find call 911 immediately."

Other than that Cobra thing nothing good happened on the news. So I decided to go next door to see what Jeff was doing. I knocked on the door but instead of Jeff answering it I got Jasmine.

"Hi Jasmine uhh…am I at the wrong house cause I thought Jeff lived here."

"He does, I'm his sister. Didn't he tell you?"

"No, where is he?" I asked

"You know that morphing thing?" she asked

"Yeah"

She pointed up at the sky. There was a huge bird hover over the house.

"That's Jeff?" I asked

"Yep"

"He's a…a…"

(A golden eagle) Jeff said

He landed on a car parked in his driveway (most likely his parent's car)

"Whoa, where did you touch a golden eagle?"

(Tanya's uncle owns this Wildlife Rehabilitation Clinic. We were all there a few hours ago. You wouldn't believe how many wild animals were there. They had lions, tigers, bears, even…)

"What's wrong?" I asked

He didn't answer he just glared at me with those piercing eyes he looked like he was going to claw my eyes out.

(Nathan, stand very still.) He said

Jasmine had this horrified look on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked again

(There is a black cobra right behind you.)

I turned my head slowly around and I saw a big black 4 foot long cobra with…a skull shaped birthmark on its head.

"Oh crap." I said "Jasmine go call 911."

She slowly pulled her cell phone out of her pocket.

"Jeff do you have any morphs that can fight a snake?"

(I could swoop down and get it but he's to close to you. It'll bite you before I talons make contact with it.)

This snake looked really hungry. I doubt I'd still be alive by the time the cops get here I had no other choice but to…

"Jasmine, don't call the cops just yet."

"Why?" she asked

"When I first morphed I had to touch a rat at first it was squirming around in my hands but then when after about 2 seconds it went into some type of trance until I let go of it."

"What does that have to do with…Oh no!"

(You can't be serious!)

"I am, it's either that or I let it eat me."

Okay, but Jasmine keep your cell phone out incase this gets ugly.

"Okay 1…2…3!!!"

I quickly turned around and lunged at the snake. I was able to grab its neck but it wasn't calming down it just kept struggling and trying to spit venom at me. Jasmine screamed, Jeff was making this squawking sound that birds of prey usually make, and the cobra was making violent hissing noises. Finally after about 20 seconds I realized I had to concentrate in order to acquire its DNA and calm it down. I started to concentrate on the snake's DNA and it started to calm down. Great all I needed to do was keep holding it until the cops came.

(Jasmine, go get Fluffy's cage)

Jasmine ran inside the house and came back a few minutes later with a small cage.

"Who's Fluffy" I asked

(Our German Sheppard, Don't ask about the name, this is his cage from when he was a puppy.)

I quickly put the snake in the cage and Jasmine called 911. The police came about 10 minutes later and were amazed that we caught it we're going to be on the news tonight. I spent the rest of my day testing out my new morph.

AUTHOR'S NOTE/SPOILER WARNING: Don't keep reading if you don't wanna know.

Nathan will spend more than two hours in the cobra morph but that's not coming until chapter 6.


	4. Chapter 4

Animorphs: The Start

AUTHOR'S NOTES: 1. I don't normally have the same narrator for 2 chapters in a row but more stuff needs to be known about Nathan

2. 3 more chapters of The Start than it'll be book 2 The Mission so yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah.

Chapter 4

Nathan

I hung out with Jeff and Jasmine for a while we played videogames, watched TV, played with their dog, Fluffy, but eventually I had leave before my mom got home (I'm supposed to grounded.) As soon as I got home and went into my room I looked out the window and saw my mom's car park in front of the house, followed by my stepfather, and my stepsister, and her boyfriend, who unfortunately joins us for dinner everyday.

"Nathan" My mom called when she walked into the door. "Come down for downstairs and help your brothers with the groceries."

"Kayla and her drunken monkey, I mean boyfriend, have arms. Why don't you ever ask them to help?" I asked

"I don't feel like arguing with you today Nathan. Can you just do what you're told for once?"

"Whatever"

I slowly left my room, shut the door, and walked down the stairs (Slowly so that by the time I get outside most of the groceries will already be out of Mom's trunk.) It's not that I don't like my mom but ever since her and dad got divorced and she married that jerk, Frank, I just haven't felt like cooperating with her, or speaking to her for that matter. In fact the only people in my now conjoined family that I get along with are my little brothers Alex and Joe. Joe is 10 and since he's closer to my age he's been the closet thing to a friend I've had for a while. And Alex is 7, It's both mine and Joe's job to look after him at all times since he's the youngest and because my mom, Frank, and my dumb stepsister Kayla don't seem to care about the 3 of us anymore. Not since Kayla and Frank joined this stupid YMCA rip-off called The Sharing. Kayla and Frank are Adult supervisors so they watch after the activities of the younger members. I can't even count how many times they've asked me to join.

"Are you sure you don't want to join?" Frank would ask me everyday

And I'd always reply with a big fat NO. I don't want anything to do with Frank and Kayla especially not some dumb old club. Kayla met her boyfriend Danny about a few weeks ago. He's a complete moron, he's 21 years old and still in the 12th grade. His and Kayla's sole purpose in life is to pick on me and my brothers especially when they're babysitting. They'll break our stuff, rip up my homework, and send us to bed at 6:00 so they can have some _alone time_. After we ate dinner I went back up to my room I desperately needed to get out of the house. I quietly walked down the stairs, passed my family who were in the living room watching the news, and to the front door, and then memories of what happened earlier today hit me like a ton of bricks.

"NATHAN" My mom shouted

"Uh-oh" I said to myself

"WHY DO I SEE YOU AND 2 OTHER KIDS ON THE NEWS WHEN I SPECCIFICALLY TOLD YOU THAT YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO LEAVE THE HOUSE!!!"

"How can you be yelling at me? I captured an extremely venomous snake. My friends and I are heroes."

"What friends?" asked Kayla "You're too much of a loser to have any friends; those two kids probably saved you from that dumb snake.

"Shut up you #&& nobody asked for your opinion." I yelled

"Nathan, we do not use that kind of language in this house." Frank said

"Please, that's nothing compared to the _Language _her and Danny use when you aren't around."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Kayla lied "Danny and I have been nothing but nice to you and now you're going to start making lies about us."

"Yeah right," Joe said "and while we're the subject of Danny, Have you told Frank how old he really is?"

"What are you talking about? I'm 17 just like Kayla." Danny lied

"You mean 17+4?" I said

"That's enough lies young man." My mom said "Does he look 21?"

"Not when he uses that make-up Kayla has to make him look younger." Alex said

"What has gotten into you three?" Mom asked

"Nothing, just thought you might want to know that I'm not the only one breaking rules in this house."

I started walking towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Mom asked

"None of your business" I said slamming the door behind me

A few seconds later the door opens and Joe leaves the house.

"Wherever you're going, I'm coming too." Joe said

Alex came outside after him

"I'm coming too." He said

I guess they can tag along I'd only be gone for a few hours

"Can you guys keep a secret?" I asked them

"Yeah" they both said at the same time

As we walked to the mall I explained to them what happened yesterday and this morning. Meeting Elfangor, finding out about the invasion, morphing, the friends I met, everything.


	5. Chapter 5

My Animorphs: The Start

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ok let's get a few things straightened out. I've taken the past 3 reviews I've gotten into consideration, 1. My friends asked me to make this they've practically written the chapters I have so far I wanted to do another fanfic that actually had the Animorphs in it. But they kept asking me to do this, so I finally did it (You have no idea how annoying they can be when they want something) plus writing things like these really kills boredom. 2. This isn't just going just like the first Animorphs book only with different characters and morphs (trust me I have future chapters written down and it will be way different from the book) 3. I'm not the best speller, (You should see my English grade) plus I'm too lazy to look up the correct spelling. Anyway, hope you like chapter 4.

Chapter 5

Tanya

The next few days after we met Elfangor were pretty boring; school, the mall, friends, just the same thing everyday. It's almost like what happened last week never did happen the only thing that kept me from just forgetting about everything that happened, was the large amount of animal DNA that's been inside of me for days. Since my uncle owns this farm for wild animals and he only lives a few blocks away, I've been acquiring 2 or 3 animals almost every day, I have llamas, hawks, horses, wolves, everything except really dangerous animals since my uncle has the key to their cages and wont let me even enter the same room as them even when I lie and tell him that I'll feed them, he still tells me that I have to stay away from the really dangerous animals like lions, tigers, or bears. Oh well I'm sure he'll budge eventually. There have been reports all over the news for 3 missing boys who left their house around 10:00 at night last Saturday, and never came back I didn't think about much since I only heard it on the radio but then I saw their pictures on TV; I almost had a heart attack. I didn't recognize the two younger boys, but the oldest one was Nathan.

"Jasmine" I said on the phone "Turn your TV to channel 12."

"I know, I was about to call you." She said "Do you think _they_ got him."

"I don't know. I hope not. But just to be sure call Brian and tell him and Jeff to meet me at my Uncle Ryan's barn."

"Okay, bye."

I hung up the phone, rushed into my bedroom and opened the window. I started concentrating on one of the morphs I acquired yesterday. The first change I noticed was the brown and white feathers that appeared on my arms and started to spread to the rest of my body. My lips pressed together and formed a black beak. My eyes went from a dark brown color to reddish orange. My feet turned into sharp brown talons. I also noticed that I began to shrink. Within about 2 minutes I became a Eurasian Eagle Owl. I spread my wings, and soared out the window. I didn't really have to fly since I could've walked there in five minutes but I was feeling lazy today so I decided to fly. I wasn't the only one, because I saw a golden eagle, a black winged kite, and a Prairie Falcon land in front of my uncle's barn where he keeps the petting zoo animals.

(The gang's all here) I said

(Not all of us) Jasmine replied sadly

We demorphed, entered the barn, and shut the huge doors, which took us a while cause they were pretty heavy and Brian and Jeff were to busy staring at all the animals to help me and Jasmine.

"Ok, we need to find Nathan and those other two kids as soon as possible." I said "If the Yeerks haven't gotten them yet I can bet you they'll be looking for them now that they're all over the news."

"What should we do, if they get captured we can't save them with the morphs we have now." Brian said

"I know, which is why we're about to do something really stupid and really dangerous." I replied

"How dangerous is really dangerous." Jeff asked

"Like getting-ripped-to-shreds-by-some-big-animals-dangerous."

"You're joking. You have to be…PLEASE BE JOKING!" Brian pleaded

"I'm not joking. I wish I was but I'm not. My uncle went out get some food for the animals so we have exactly 20 minutes to do this. Follow me."

We left the barn and walked across the street to this warehouse that was like a barn only it was bigger, made completely out of stone, and is the home to hundreds of extremely dangerous animals. This is where animals from other countries are brought to get their shots and be checked for diseases and stuff so that they're perfectly healthy when they're delivered to the zoo. My knees were shaking just from standing in front of it. The front door was locked as usual (My uncle never lets the keys leave his sight) so we had to do the next best thing.

"Ok we can crawl under the back door but we'll need a small morph." I said "Maybe a mouse or a…"

"Or a lizards…" Jeff finished

He reached into his pocket, and pulled out 2 lizards.

"Where did you get those?" Jasmine asked

"I found them back in the barn a few minutes ago."

"Why didn't you say anything?" I asked

"I don't know."

I took the lizards from him and examined them. They were both house geckos. I remember Uncle Ryan saying he lost 2 of these, I guess Jeff found them.

"Ok they're definitely small enough to go under the door." I said "But you have to remember, it's 3:00 now and they don't get their meds for another 2 hours so they won't be very calm."

We each passed around the geckos and once we all acquired them I went back to the, barn, put them back in their tanks, and went back to the back of the warehouse.

"Alright, is everybody ready?" Jeff asked

"Not really but I don't have much of a choice." Brian replied

The first change that happened was that I notice that my skin was starting to turn green with black blotches I looked at the others; they were all morphing at a faster rate than I was. Brian already looked like a gecko except for the fact that he was 3 feet tall, Jeff was almost completely morphed except for his feet, I still can't figure out how he's able to morph shoes, it's hard enough to do it with normal cloths which Jasmine still hadn't mastered since she still had purple and blue spots on her instead of black when she finished morphing. I was so busy watching them morph I forgot to keep concentrating I still looked the same only with camouflage colored skin.

(Hurry up already. I'd like to get this over with as soon as possible.) Brian complained.

"Alright, alright, jeez don't get your tail in a knot."

I started to concentrate more on the geckos DNA. I was getting smaller, I could feel a tail sprouting from behind me, and I was shrinking at an incredible rate it was like I was falling. When I stopped shrinking the only thing left was my mouth, which started growing outward until it was at least an inch long (Which is pretty long when you're smaller than an infant's shoe)

(Ok we're all morphed.) Jeff said (Let's go)

It all happened so quick I didn't even notice that I was already in the building. Geckos are pretty fast.

(That's strange.) Jasmine said

(What is?) I asked

(Usually, I can't control the animal mind when I morph something for the first time. But this is different I'm in complete contr…)

(Uh Jasmine) Brian said (Are you o…k)

(What's wrong with them?) I asked Jeff

He didn't answer. All three of them were staring at the ceiling, a fly.

(Guys we don't have time for a snack. Come on)

They just stood there. I was the only one in control of the animal brain I had to get them to snap out of it. I can't believe what I'm about to do. I quickly ran up the wall and stuck to the ceiling and looked directly at the fly. It was sitting on a light bulb standing perfectly still. I crept closer to it. Closer and closer until I was about a few inches away perfect for my long lizard tongue. I waited a few seconds and then…I shot my long tongue out and caught the fly before it even had a chance to fly away. It tasted awful but. On the bright side, the others couldn't be distracted by a fly if there wasn't a fly to be distracted by. I didn't even chew it I just stuck it in my mouth and swallowed it whole. Big mistake, since lizards aren't very big (especially geckos) swallowing it without chewing wasn't a good idea. I felt like somebody was squeezing really tight on my neck, I couldn't breath, I was making these gagging noises that I'm sure geckos make if they're stupid enough to swallow a bug without chewing it first. I started falling, I hit the ground, and landed flat on my back. Jeff, Jasmine, and Brian stood hovering over me, they had all demorphed.

"Demorph Tanya!" Jasmine shouted

I concentrated as hard as I could on my human self. My skin was going from green and rough to brown and smooth, my upper body turned yellow and eventually became a shirt, blue jeans grew from my legs, I started growing back to my original size, and finally my tail slithered up my back. I started gagging for a few seconds and then coughed up a dead fly.

"Remind me to never help you guys when you lose control of a morph again." I said "When did you demorph?"

"We got control over the gecko brain while you were climbing up the wall. We kept calling you but you wouldn't answer us."

The room we were in was like a jail only there were animals in the cells except for people. There were tigers, bobcats, elephants, everything you'd need to take on an Andalite with a Yeerk in its brain.

"Ok." I said "Who's first?"

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ok, Chapter six probably coming either in a few hours or tomorrow.


End file.
